


12 Dates 'til Christmas

by Cinnafox



Series: ❅Kuroko’s Christmas Collection❅ [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi trying to... flirt?, Christmas dates?, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Masaomi is dad of the year okay?, Romance, derp akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Akashi Masaomi decides to hold a private Christmas party for only close relatives and friends, giving his son, Akashi Seijuurou an opportunity to invite his closest friends and their companions, including a date… which Seijuurou doesn’t have, but soon finds himself to pursue Furihata by taking him—or attempt to take him on daily dates only 12 days before Christmas.A/N Update :: New chapters will be ready by October 2019 ^u^!





	1. Of Christmas Cards, Cup Noodles and Father's Text

**Author's Note:**

> Fala~la~la~laaa~lalala~la~~ and I couldn't sleep one night because of this, in which a christmas instrumental playing in the background. 
> 
> Pardon errors >n<

Akashi Seijuurou’s relationship with his father isn’t really a close one, at least not until recently when Masaomi had realized that he had been distant from his son despite giving all he could to provide only the best for his son.

He soon realizes the joy that had spread secretly upon Seijuurou’s face, his contented smiles whenever Seijuurou comes back from a day trip to Tokyo to hang out with his friends, which he had reconciled with. The laughs he heard from Seijuurou’s room whenever he passed by, he had never heard his son’s laughter before—he could barely remember the last time he had ever heard Seijuurou’s laugh, maybe when he was in elementary school perhaps? Before Shiori, the beloved mother and wife had passed away.

He had missed so much of Seijuurou’s life—of their lives together. He decided then to change his priorities, lessening the burden and expectation of his son, having more meaningful conversation with Seijuurou over dinner, maybe grab a coffee in the morning before Seijuurou leaves for school—maybe even take him to school himself or accompany Seijuurou to the train station. Which took Seijuurou by a great surprise. He was never used to such initiative from his father, awkward at most but glad by the end of the day.

What made Seijuurou realized what his father’s true intention was, was the time when Masaomi had cancel the most important meetings just to watch Rakuzan’s games all the way to the winter cup. Also that tiny moment he saw Masaomi trying to cover that tiny trickling tear gathering just at the corner of his eyes. With that Seijuurou thanked his father, and they had Maji burger that night.

“So what are your plans?” Masaomi asked Seijuurou one night as they were putting up the ornaments on their Christmas tree in the family room, just the two of them.

“What plans?” Seijuurou asked, hanging the pink crystal ornament on the tree. 

“College” turning to his son only to meet the soft look of surprised. He chuckled “I know… that I had it plan for you but,” he cleared his throat. “You’re a grown man now, and you don’t need me to make plans for you. Besides, I know that you know what’s best for you.” He smiled.

“So, tell me” he said crossing his arms. Displaying his interest while keeping it serious or… what is he even doing exactly?— _how does a father ask about their son’s college plans without sounding business like? Is there a guide book for that? Why is Seijuurou not blinking? Oh my god—I broke my son! Shiori is going to haunt me in my sleep!_

“Well…” Seijuurou blinked— _thank God_. “I was thinking, a double major maybe.”

“That’s good!” Masaomi nodded rather stiffly—he was doing that ‘Akashi approved’ nod again. _God damn it_. Masaomi shook his head and smiled brightly.

“I mean that’s great! If-if that’s what you want.” Masaomi said wholeheartedly this time. “It’s what you want, right?” Masaomi asked again, with much concern. Not wanting Seijuurou to subconsciously make his decision based on Masaomi’s approval, which isn’t what he wanted, not what Shiori wanted. 

Seijuurou chuckled behind his hand and nodded. “Yes, father” Seijuurou said without dropping the corners of his lips. “It is what I want” he assured, matching cherry eyes glittering back at Masaomi.

Unconsciously, Masaomi’s heart fluttered in a way that it hasn’t in the longest while. It was though he was seeing colors again, all shining back at him, watching the smile that touched Seijuurou’s eyes was like the first day he was born. _Are you watching this Shiori?_

“So, what is it?” Masaomi prompted and began to pick up one of the blue ornaments from the box.

“I was leaning a little bit towards arts and business” 

“Oh—like art dealing?”

“Uh…” Seijuurou paused, eyes furrowed in deep thought. Then looked back up at his father.

“I actually haven’t thought about it thoroughly…yet” Seijuurou admittedly softly. Seijuurou had always displayed firm assurance with no sense of doubt, but this time he looked like a regular teenager, a little unsure with the lack of confidence. Which was completely fine in Masaomi’s eyes. Masaomi laughed and gave a firm squeeze on Seijuurou’s side.

“You will in due time.” Masaomi assured. Seijuurou smiled and nodded.

"What about shogi?" 

Seijuurou thought for a short moment before shrugging. "It's more of a hobby"

 

The two marveled at their Christmas tree, standing tall and bright with the soft light illuminating the ornaments. Somehow causing them to sparkle and shine. The humble star chosen by the late wife and mother, stood bright and tall on the top of the tree. 

Seijuurou then began gathering the empty boxes scattered on the floor. Masaomi who had just remembered something snapped his fingers, and began searching through one of the drawers. He took out a small box and opened it, showing them to Seijuurou.

“Christmas cards! These are one of your mother’s favorite designs.” Masaomi said, Seijuurou’s eyes sparkled at the new stacks of Christmas card, still unopened from the transparent packaging.

“We still have these? I haven’t seen this since…” 

“Our last Christmas together.” Masaomi nodded. Before he starts reminiscing their beloved Shiori, he cleared his throat—he has been doing that a little too much as Seijuurou noticed. 

“I was thinking, that this year we open our house this Christmas. Just our close relatives and maybe some of your friends?—no company partners, CEOs, just friends and family.”

 

_Oh no, he’s not blinking again—I surely broke him this time._

 

“You mean, here? Like our house?” Seijuurou asked finally. 

“Yes, our house, here. We’ll have lots of food, and desserts—whatever you want. Invite your friends over, Midorima, Kuroko, Kise—and that tall one…what’s his name again?“

“Murasakibara?”

“Yes… that one—and all of them—if they can’t afford a ticket here, don’t worry, I’ll cover for it. Just tell me how many of them.” Masaomi grin widely.

“Here, so you take this half.” Masaomi gave Seijuurou about two to three stacks of the cards. “Then I’ll take this half. Now you, go ahead and write to your friends, and I’ll handle the ones for our family, alright?”

Seijuurou only nodded, as Masaomi trailed off talking about which ones of their relatives he is inviting. Seijuurou smiled at his back before turning to his heels. 

“Oh and Seijuurou,” Masaomi called and Seijuurou turned back.

“You could also bring a date too if you want” Masaomi said. Causing Seijuurou to halt his breathing, internally swallow his brain all the way to his stomach—metaphorically of course, and no he wasn’t blinking.

Masaomi would guarantee that he had broke his son again.

“Or if you don’t want to, or—you know what, do whatever you want” Masaomi waved his hand dismissively and left the room.

Seijuurouhad only repeated those words all over again like a mantra in his mind. Bring a date, bring a date, bring a date— _bring . a . date_.

All the way to his room, he had absolutely no idea how to go from there.

Akashi Seijuurou, doesn’t have a date. Not that it bothered him but it’s not something that came across his mind, dating isn’t one to have ever come across his mind. 

All he could think about was his friend’s lovers who are also his friends, and they have a date, which is completely fine. But Akashi doesn’t have a date, he couldn’t even think of a single person he would want to date or bring to the party as a date. It didn’t bother him, as he analyzed his thoughts. Anyone in particular that spiked his interest? Not a single one either. 

He only shook his head, not that his father actually insisted that he invites a date over for Christmas, only if he has one, which he doesn’t. With that conclusion he brush the thoughts aside, and took out his fountain pen from his drawer and began unpacking the Christmas cards.

They looked as beautiful as new, it’s amazing how his father had kept his mother’s Christmas card so well after all these years. Now that they are using it, it felt as though Shiori was still with them. 

Akashi begin writing down on each one of the cards, starting with Midorima’s, being his long time friend. Then to Takao, Midorima’s partner who strangely he grew fond of, he chuckled at the thought of these duo, it’s be a great sight to have these two over for Christmas.

Takao’s bright smile and friendly nature would light up the Christmas party instantly. He then proceed to the others, and their teams as well that they have all grown very close to.

By the time he was on his last card, a knock came twice to his door.

“Come in” Seijuurou said without stopping what he was doing. The door clicked open and heard his father’s light footsteps approaching.

“I see you already have a lot people on the list.” Masaomi said as he scanned the neat pile that was done on one side of the study table. Seijuurou turned around and looked up.

“I hope that’s not too many, are you—“

“Oh no” Masaomi chuckled and shook his head. He patted Seijuurou’s shoulder. “The more the merrier.” Masaomi assured and Seijuurou smiled, turning back to finish his current invitation card.

“Furihata Kouki?” Masaomi read the name that was neatly written on the envelope.

“Huh, isn’t that the boy that went against you a couple of times? Number 12 was it? from Seirin?” Masaomi asked. Seijuurou paused his hand and looked up at his father.

“Yes, yes he is.” Seijuurou nodded “He was their new captain actually.”

“Interesting.” Masaomi said, rubbing his chin with interest “You know, I heard from your friend Aomine, while he was sitting beside me during your match with Seirin, he told me that this boy was shivering like a chihuahua in front of you on the first time, was it true?”

“I guess” Seijuurou then held back a chuckle. “Well, he fell actually… I didn’t even do anything.”

“Not that I’m putting him down or anything—now don’t get me wrong, he’s rather… skittish? Compared to the others, I mean a thug would take one look at him and feel sorry for him, maybe even buy him a sandwich to not make him cry.” Masaomi laughed. “But I gotta say, he has a strange vibe to him. He is not one to back down easily, let alone facing you a couple of time—now Kagami going against you is one thing. But uh… him? That takes a whole lot of back bone.” 

Seijuurou nodded “Well, he is a formidable player, and honestly I do respect him as both point guard and captain.”

“I see” Masaomi nodded and gave another pat on Seijuurou’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

“Yes, Good night, father.” Seijuurou said. Masaomi smiled by the door and nodded. “Good night.” And closed the door gently. 

Seijuurou finished his current card and sealed it in the envelope before placing it to the completed stack. He paused upon Furihata Kouki’s invitation card. Took the card in his hand and stared at it for a moment.

There was something about this particular card that seemed…. Empty? He was sure he had written all the cards in his neat handwriting, with well friendly wishes, with no formalities to make it less uninviting. But there was something this particular card that felt like it needed more.

He brushed the thoughts away and began stacking the sealed cards neatly, arranging them and separating them by groups and people, and which are the ones he needed to post and which to give by hand. 

He stuffed them in his bag neatly before turning off his desk lamp and head to bed.

❄

“I’m heading out.” Seijuurou said to his father after he finished his warm cup of tea. Masaomi looked up from the newspaper.

“So soon?” he asked, watching Seijuurou wearing his winter coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck neatly. 

“Yes, it’d be best that I go now, I need to head to the post office first to drop the invitations, and then to the train station to Tokyo.” Seijuurou adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder. 

“There’s no need to come with me. I’ll be back for dinner.” Seijuurou informed his father who only nodded.

“Okay then. Be safe.” Masaomi smiled and Seijuurou smiled back before turning to leave, bowing his head lightly to the maids.

When Seijuurou was out of sight, Masaomi turned to the butler standing beside him, pouring more coffee into Masaomi’s cup.

“Did you see that? He smiled at me.”

“Indeed, Sir.” The butler smiled.

❄

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** _I’m sorry Akashi-kun, but I’m on a date with_ _Kagami-kun today._

Came in Kuroko’s reply after Akashi had sent him a message upon his arrival to Tokyo. Akashi looked away from the window of the train and began tapping on his phone.

 **Akashi Seijuurou :** _It’s no problem, Kuroko._

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** _Unless you wanna join us?_

Kuroko’s text came in instantly.

The new text message from Kagami swooped right in.

 **Kagami Taiga :** _Don’t. Please._

Akashi chuckled and switched back to Kuroko’s conversation.

            **Akashi Seijuurou :** _I don’t think we would like that, Kuroko._

            **Akashi Seijuurou :** _Actually, I just needed to hand you guys_ _something._

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** _Well, we could just meet some place and just_ _hand it to us?_

            **Akashi Seijuurou :** _That’d be great._

            **Kuroko Tetsuya :** _Maji Burger. 7PM?_

            **Akashi Seijuurou _:_** _I will meet you two there._

Akashi replaced his phone back into his pocket and looked back out at the window, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. The cities begin to look a little lot like Christmas. Akashi smiled at the thought of the remaining invitations in his bag for his friends in Tokyo.

Unfortunately, Akashi’s friends in Tokyo already had plans of their own—mostly due to dates. While the ones in Kyoto and other cities had their invitation sent by mail, and hopefully it reached to them safely. 

However, Akashi only needed one minute of their time for the ones in Tokyo. Since he doesn’t know the addresses of his friend’s teammates, he might as well just hand them their invitations and in the process handing the other invitations for them to pass on to their respective teams.

 

At 1:43PM. Akashi met up with Midorima and Takao at a café.

Takao waved vigorously at Akashi in the crowded café, Akashi smiled and chuckled at the sight of exasperated looking Midorima sitting beside Takao.

“Sei-chan!” Takao greeted him.

“Takao-kun,” Akashi greeted back, and gave a nod to Midorima. 

“So what brings you all the way here?” Takao asked excitedly. Akashi took out a few stacks of the sealed invitations and handed them to Takao.

“My father and I are inviting you and your team to our Christmas party, it’d be great if you could come.” Akashi said and Takao was this close to jumping off from his seat as he reached out to the stack of cards. The envelope was no ordinary looking envelope; it was white with elegant gold vines drawn onto the corners of the envelope, with two turtledoves meeting in the middle, holding onto mistletoe in between their beaks. Along with their names calligraphically written on the middle. 

Midorima lift his head up lightly from his hand and stare at Akashi.

“Your father?” he asked a little surprised.

Akashi nodded.

“Yes. He personally told me to invite whoever I wanted, he’d be happy to have you over too, and if you any of you can’t afford the ticket to Kyoto, do let me know, my father offered to sponsor two way tickets.” Akashi said and Takao’s face brightened brightly. Midorima smiled gently as Takao handed Midorima his invitation card. 

“I see your father has come around.” Midorima said and Akashi nodded.

“Yea, that he has.”

“Well, we’ll be there”

“Oh~ I will definitely be there!” Takao clicked his fingers.

 

At 3:30PM. Akashi met up with Kise and Kasamatsu in downtown Tokyo, in one of the most happening shopping districts. Kise wasn’t specific to where to exactly meet the couple, the only clue he got from Kise was a picture of a puppy sitting on a sidewalk. So instead, Akashi decided to observe the ground and the structure of the pavement to roughly identify the approximate area of the crowded district.

Akashi had been strolling for about half an hour, looking at the pavements and comparing them to the picture. Then he heard a familiar voice calling for his name at some distance.

“Hey!!! Akashichii!” Kise yelled as he mindlessly push himself through the crowd, Akashi could see Kasamatsu being pulled by Kise like a ragdoll.

“Akashichii! Hi!” Kise greeted Kashi once they’ve meet in between.

“Yo” Kasamatsu greeted him.

“I’m sorry for bothering you on this day, I know you two rarely see each other ever since Kasamatsu went to college.” Akashi said and Kasamatsu scoffed.

“Rarely is barely an understatement—he crashed into my dorm most weekends. Don’t sweat it.”

“Well, I only want to hand these to you.” Akashi said as he handed out a few stacks of the invitation to the couple. Kise grin widely, like watching fireworks blasting into the skies.

“This is so pretty! What is this?” Kise asked, eyes glittering at the envelopes.

“Thank you, Kise. They belonged to my late mother, one of her favorite designs. I’m inviting you to my Christmas party at my place.”

“Christmas party? At your place? Really?” Kise squealed, hugging onto the stacks.

“So we will be going to your place? Like in Kyoto? Like in your house? Like with you in it? You in your house?”

“Yes, Kise. I only have one house.”

“Oh! I always wanted to visit your house! Yes! Yes! I’ll come—we will all come! I’ll make sure to pass these to the others!” Kise nodded enthusiastically. And Kasamatsu gave an assuring nod to Akashi.

The couple then left Akashi as Kise dragged Kasamatsu along to one of the dessert shops.

 

At 4:00PM. Akashi met Momoi at an address, which she had given, according to her; she had to baby sit her little cousin while the parents was away.

Standing by the gate, Akashi made sure he was at the right house number before pressing the doorbell. He waited patiently and heard squeals of little children.

“Akashi-kun!” Momoi called as she got out from the front door and jogged her way to the gate.

“So what is it you want to give me?”

Akashi handed Momoi her invitation card.

“This is so pretty! What is this?” Momoi asked and began to unfold the envelope and took out the card where Akashi had hand written everything.

“A Christmas party—in your house? Oh this is so wonderful!” Momoi pressed the card against her chest, happy tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

“I will definitely come! I just need to look for my dress though—anyway, did you invite the others?” 

Akashi nodded “I’ve mailed the ones out of the city, including Nijimura-senpai. I just thought I’d give the ones in Tokyo by hand. Actually,” Akashi then dug inside his bag and fetched a few stacks of the invitation.

“Could you perhaps hand these to the Touou team? Not that I don’t trust Aomine with these… actually I don’t.”

“Of course!” Momoi gladly took the cards and held onto them tightly.

 

At 6:15PM. Akashi waited for Aomine and Sakurai at the cinema in the mall. They said that they had bought tickets for a movie premier which was showing at 8:30PM and they could meet up for a short while before the movie starts. But the couple was nowhere to be seen, until Akashi heard someone running and panting.

“Akashi-san!” Sakurai panted lightly and bowed. “I’m so sorry! You must have waited so long!”

“Actually… it was just one minute.” Akashi said.

“I’m so sorry—we are sorry”

“No I’m not” Aomine blurted out carelessly, stuffing his hands in his winter coat. Only to be elbowed by Sakurai.  
  
“Here,” Akashi said as he held out each invitation card in each hand. 

“What’s this?” Sakurai asked and the couple took the envelope from him.

“It’s an invitation. To my Christmas party.”

“W-wow—I’m sorry—I mean thank you!”

“I’d be really happy if you’d come” Akashi’s eyes darted briefly at Aomine, observing his reaction.

“You know, your dad’s a pretty cool guy.” Aomine said. “Not like how we’d imagine he would be.”

“Ye-yes, he was very kind. He asked us a lot of questions too during your game.” Sakurai nodded. “He really cares about you, Akashi-san.”

Akashi stared at him for a brief moment before sighing a smile.

“I’m glad to hear that from you, Sakurai. Thank you.”

“Well, I think I should take my leave now. Enjoy your movie.”

“Movie!” Sakurai jerked at the sudden realization and grabbed Aomine’s hand. He took one last look at Akashi and bowed in a hurry.

“I’m sorry! We’re late! Thank you Akashi-san!” Sakurai pulled Aomine along towards the queue to the cinema halls.

“See you at party!” Aomine waved while being dragged by Sakurai.

 

At 7:00PM. He met Kagami and Kuroko as promised in Maji burger. He found the couple sitting at their usual table by the window, both chatting away with their burger—or rather Kagami’s burgers, and Kuroko’s milkshakes.

Akashi approached the duo and they welcome him with a smile.

“So, what’s up?” asked Kagami, unfolding his second or third burger.

“Akashi-kun” Kuroko greeted him after a slurp from his milkshake.

“Thank you for making the time to meet me, I know it was all of a sudden.”

“Not a big deal—but thanks for not joining us though.” Kagami winced at the sudden kick on his shin from under the table. Shooting a brief sharp glare at Kuroko who ignored him.

“You said you have something for us?”

“Yes I do” Akashi said and handed Kuroko the last invitation stacks from his bag.

“My father and I are hosting a Christmas party this year. I’d like all of you to come.”

And Kagami almost choked on the chewed patty, he swallowed before opening his mouth to say “And your dad is okay with this?” Kuroko handed Kagami his invitation. He glanced over the pretty envelope and smiled at his name written elegantly.

“Thanks I mean—I just thought he’d consider us as a bunch of goons… you know, with how Aomine and I acted the first time we saw him… or he saw us…”

“Yea well, he found you all rather pleasant. And fairly impressed by the way you play.”

“Thank you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled up at Akashi. “I’ll be sure to hand these to the others, we’ll be looking forward to this party.”

“I’ll be going now. Enjoy your dinner.”

“Wait, Akashi-kun. Are you going back to Kyoto?"

“Yes.”

“Well, it’ll be late by the time you reach to Kyoto, why don’t you crash in my place for the night?” Kagami offered, and to Kuroko’s pleasant surprise—Akashi saw the little glint of glitter, shining in Kuroko’s eyes as though Kagami was a Knight.

“Thank you for the offer, Kagami. But I promised my father I’d be home for dinner.”

“Well in that case, have a safe trip.” Kagami grinned.

“By the way, could you possibly prepare some savories for the party? If that’s not too troubling.”

“Sure, but I can’t promise anything fancy though”

“You do you.” Akashi chuckled “I’ll see you guys around.” He waved made his way to leave.

Kuroko smiled at Akashi’s back and flip through the invitations once he had left. There was someone missing, if Kuroko wasn’t mistaken and he flipped through the invitation again, searching for mysterious one.

“What is it?” Kagami asked, noticing Kuroko’s searching frown.

“Furihata-kun… doesn’t have an invitation”

❄ 

 

The winter night was cold and dry. Akashi pulled his scarf to cover his nose before stuffing his gloved hands into his coat. He looked up at the starless sky, it didn’t look like it was about to snow anytime soon despite the minus temperature. When the pedestrian light turned green, Akashi brought his head down and crossed the crowded street.

It was one of those quiet nights for him when he would have his mind to himself, taking in his surroundings, feeling the still cold air against his face. It was a refreshing feeling, an ease that he had rarely felt while he was not in his own state of mind.

The city glim with Christmas light of all colors and shapes, creating stars for the people when the sky was empty. The decorations of the holiday spread across in all shops and cafes, employees cheerily greeting customers as they walk by. Christmas music could be heard from the stores. Children laughing and excitedly pulling their parents to small toy stores, teenagers whispering their plans, and then there were some white collars talking exasperatedly on their phones and Akashi only hoped that his father had consider to give the Christmas week off for the company’s employees—Akashi smiled from behind his scarf, he remembered catching his father sleeping by his desk to sign 700 letters to announce the week off for the holidays, plus more from that came from.

Akashi glanced at the convenience store and stood there, staring at the familiar looking employee behind the window. Smiling brightly, and bowing to the customer as he handed them their goods in a bag.

“Furihata-kun…” Akashi whispered behind his scarf.

“Thank you! Have a great holiday!” Furihata greeted the customer cheerfully after he received the payment from the customer. He split the bills and organized them into their own respective compartments in the cash register.

“Welcome to Happy mart! Will that be all?” Furihata’s hand were like clock work, reaching out the small coffee beverage and scanning it, he didn’t even look up to see the customer until a velvet voice responded “Yes, that will be all.”

With a tiny start, Furihata looked up, his already wide grin grew wider upon seeing the familiar face which he was once scared of—but that was just a high school freshman story.

“Akashi-kun!” Furihata greeted the customer. Akashi smiled back. With that surprise, Furihata laughed.

“So you work here?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

“Yes I do, part time of course.”

“Busy night?”

Furihata snorted “You have no idea” the duo laughed lightly “so that will be 900 Yen!” and Akashi dug into his wallet and handed Furihata a 1000 Yen.

“Here you go!” Furihata handed Akashi his change.

“I’ll see you around, Furihata-kun”

“Yes! Have a great holiday, Akashi-kun!” Furihata waved at him. Akashi smiled and nodded, leaving with his coffee. Akashi stood outside of the mart and held the single invitation card in his bag.

The only card that was left in his bag and he had no idea why, but something didn’t felt right so he didn’t give Furihata’s invitation with the stacks for Seirin to Kuroko.

He looked back and see Furihata cheerfully greeting customers, receiving their payments and greeting them a wonderful holiday on their way out.

There was something that was tugging him and he wasn’t sure what. Without a second thought, he went back inside the mart.

“Thank you! Please come again!” Furihata greeted the customer.

“Hello, will that—eh” Furihata was met with Akashi once again. He smiled and took the Fuji water bottle on the counter and scanned the item.

“Forgot something?” Furihata chuckled. For the first time in a while, Akashi found his mind to delay by a few miliseconds. As though processing in coming words.

“Uhh….yea.” was all that Akashi could muster at this point. He wasn’t quite sure why his mind seemed cloudy—or empty? He was lost and he wasn’t sure what his body was actually doing.

“Well, have a wonderful day! Akashi-kun” Furihata smiled and Akashi left, with a Fuji water bottle in one hand, a coffee in the other. For some unknown reason, Akashi found his feet turning again into the store.

There again, Furihata met Akashi, this time with a strawberry pokey box. Furihata chuckled and scanned the item, receiving Akashi’s payment for the third time, and this time he watch Akashi leave the store, he was about to watch Akashi’s movements but the following customer had placed their item on the counter and Furihata had to turn away.

This time a chocolate pokey box was place on the counter. Furihata looked up and saw Akashi… again. Who was avoiding eye contact.

“I… don’t like the strawberry one.” Akashi said, almost muttering. Furihata laughed.

“Too sweet?”

“Too sweet” Akashi agreed dishonestly.

By the time Akashi had filled his bags with snacks and drinks he didn’t need, he found himself by the counter again—for times he had lost count and this genuinely entertained Furihata.

Furihata watched Akashi again, walking out from the store and then standing there for mere seconds before walking back into the store.

Furihata snickered to himself as he scanned the customer’s items. Akashi was there, again, in front of him with a can of coca-cola.

“It’s cold outside.” And Akashi felt his heart throb by Furihata’s soft laughter, cheeks that somehow had a blush to it as it wrinkles to his eyes.

“I…” Akashi found himself lost of words, his mind somehow boggled into an empty space and not a single explanation could utter from him, absolutely nothing.

“Not cold enough.” Akashi blurted out, and then mentally slapping himself.

‘ _Not cold enough? Not cold enough? It’s -5 Celsius out here’_ Akashi mentally yelled at himself.

This went for awhile until Akashi had a bag full in one hand.

Furihata chuckled as he took the cup noodles that Akashi placed on the counter and scanned them.

“You know,” Furihata said, holding onto Akashi’s change.

“My shift ends in five minutes. Would you like to hang out for a while?” he asked and then blushed immediately after realizing what he had just asked Akashi. “I-I-I- mean if-if you wa-want to! I mean—“

“I’d like that” Akashi cuts in “I... could share” he held his bag full of goods. Furihata chuckled and nodded.

“Five minutes.” Furihata said as he handed the change to Akashi.

Akashi waited outside of Happy Mart, with one hand holding onto the bag of goods, while his other holding onto the invitation card, looking at it in deep thought.

 _Furihata Kouki_ , he had written, so elegant and neat just like the rest of the cards that he had posted and handed out. So why did Furihata’s one looked less… meaningless? Was it too plain? Had he written an error inside the card? Akashi wasn’t sure, just as he wasn’t aware when Furihata got out from the store.

“Akashi-kun.” Furihata called. Akashi stuffed the invitation card into his bag in one swift motion. He turned around and smiled at Furihata who was oblivious of Akashi’s action.

“Sorry I kept you waiting, so, where shall we go?” Furihata asked, adusting his scarf around his neck, tugging them neatly under his winter coat, and then snug his face lightly under the scarf.

If Akashi could rewrite the moment Furihata got his famous Chihuahua nickname, he’d give him the hamster, because he looked like one burrowing for warmth, plus his warm mousy brown hair looked just as fluffy and soft like a hamster’s… perhaps he could run his fingers over—“I don’t know” Akashi said stopping his thoughts from roaming elsewhere.

Furihata tapped his chin, eyes darting up, thinking of places they could go to.

“Ah!” Furihata snapped his fingers. “I know a nice quiet place.” He said and gestured Akashi to follow. 

If anyone had told Furihata years ago that in the future he’d be walking side by side with Akashi in a winter night, guiding him to a place where they’d hang out and share the snacks that Akashi had bought. He would have plot a way to fly out from the country and to never come back—maybe change his name too.

Furihata then chuckled into his hand at the thought. Akashi turned to him with a questioning look.

“What’s the matter?"

“Oh, nothing” Furihata breathed and looked down at the ground; their steps were slow and steady. Their legs sync identically too, right, left, right left.

They came a long way, Furihata thought. They weren’t close, neither actually even hold a conversation. Well, Akashi had tried to and approached him most of the time.

He had been shivering in cold fear whenever he faced Akashi, not because he was really scared of him—well Akashi was very intimidating, and he had a strong presence that just make you want to squirm to the ground and beg for mercy despite having no sin to confess.

He had been very comfortable with the others, even hang out with Kise, Midorima and Aomine occasionally since their schools were nearby.

For sometime, Furihata stopped being scared of Akashi’s presence—still intimidated but not shivering in cold feet or tripping over air. He could talk to Akashi without stuttering or fainting or excusing himself, just so he could breathe because he forgot how to breathe automatically—also one time Akashi had almost given him mouth to mouth CPR one summer, but something jump started him and he rolled out, resulting to Akashi facing flat on the floor.

Those were freshman stories, Furihata would say. Just awkward times in the first to two years in high school that you’ll look back and make a joke about it.

They arrived in a park, where it was quiet and peaceful. Only a few people strolling and jogging. They sat on a bench, facing the lake.

“Are you hungry?” Akashi asked.

Furihata scratched the tip of his nose shyly and nodded. “Yea, a little.”

“I have four cup noodles to choose from. Take your pick” Akashi displayed the four different flavors of instant noodles in his hands.

He could see the bashfulness of the other and decided to choose the flavor for him instead. “Take this one,” he handed Furihata the egg tofu flavor. Furihata blinked at the cup noodle.

“Or, you can—“

“N-no, it’s fine. Egg tofu is o-one of my favorites too” Furihata said as he took the chosen noodles.

Furihata poured hot water from his flask into the two cup noodles on the bench between them.

“So, what are you doing here in Tokyo?” Furihata asked while tearing the seasoning packets. Akashi froze for a bit, remembering his purpose in Tokyo and that Furihata was not included… yet.

“I-uh… sightseeing.”

Furihata paused and looked up. Akashi could feel Furihata studying him with his observing eyes.

“Sightseeing?”

“There have been a lot of changes here in Tokyo, I barely had the chance to walk around.”

Furihata chuckled and nodded.

While waiting for their noodles to set. Akashi took his phone out and began texting his father. 

            **Akashi Seijuurou :** _I’m sorry, I won’t be joining you for dinner_ _tonight._

            **Akashi Masaomi :** _That’s alright. I’ll have your dinner set in the_ _fridge._

            **Akashi Seijuurou :** _Thank you, father. I will be home shortly._

He pressed his phone to lock and the sudden buzz of his phone stopped him from replacing it.

            **Akashi Masaomi :** _Are you on a date?_

A sharp air caught in between Akashi’s throat and chest. His eyes were wide by his father’s new text—which began to come in rather quickly.

            **Akashi Masaomi :** _You can tell me if you are._

Akashi could feel a strange feeling that he had never felt before—but by the feeling of growing expression, he could imagine that he looked like Aomine when they were all teasing him about his relationship with Sakurai.

 **Akashi Masaomi :** _I really don’t mind at all._

He doesn’t hate his father. He had got angry and disappointed towards him numerous times, however this feeling was rather different.

Annoyed?

Embarrassed?

Is this those ‘dad jokes’ all of his friends talked about?

Can he finally relate to them. 

            **Akashi Masaomi :** _There’s no need of my approval for anyone._

Akashi just wanted this stop—wanted his father to just shut up and just maybe have one of their maids to throw a soap at his face or something.

So what Akashi did next was by reflex—an impulsive reflex which he did not realize he had until he realized he had threw his phone into the lake just like that, beeping once more right before it hit the freezing waters.

Furihata noticed some sort of rock or item flying passed his vision—into the lake with a soft _plup_.

He looked up at Akashi who only threw him an oblivious smile.

“What was that?”

“What?” 

“That…” Furihata shook his head and chuckled “Never mind. I must be seeing things” he begin stirring their noodles.

Akashi found himself staring down at Furihata. He was aware of this but he couldn’t turn away even if he wanted to. There was a soft blush right under Furihata’s eyes as he smiled down at their noodles, stirring the seasoning and dried condiments together.

He had been physically close to Furihata, mostly in the court and that one time he had tried to give him CPR—much to his disappointment, facing flat on the floor. An embarrassment, mostly disappointment from his expectation.

However he had never been this close to actually observe him. It felt almost intimate.

Furihata sat up straight and Akashi had to make sure his posture was straight as well and not leaning towards the other.

“It’s done. Let’s eat!” Furihata took the cup noodles and handed Akashi his cup.

“Yes. Let’s eat.” Akashi took the cup, their hands brushed slightly, and much to Akashi’s disappointment, his hand were gloved. _God damn it._  


	2. Of Christmas Cards and Mabo Curry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SUPER DUPER SORRY!!  
> I JUUUUUSTTT GOT MY LAPTOP BACK!!!!! I was supposed to get it back two days ago but it got delayed.  
> And very little stuff could be saved ;n;
> 
> This is a bit messy >A< I am SO SORRY! AGAIN! *cries* pardon me errors ;w; .

            _ **14th DECEMBER**_

Akashi took the next train to Tokyo. He didn’t contact anyone regarding his arrival, not that he intended to. But he did intend to ask Kuroko about Furihata’s number—but wait, he threw his phone into the lake that night. Genius!

Akashi sighed softly. What was he thinking? Taking an impromptu train to Tokyo, what’s he going to do? Scout the whole city for Furihata? Why was he even searching for him in the first place? Akashi didn’t bother to answer his own questions. His main concern was what does he plan to do.

So first things first, after he got out from the train he went to the phone shop to get himself a new cell phone and a new number.

Luckily for social applications, he managed to retrieve some of his friend’s numbers.

Unluckily, he had to explain to his friends regarding his new number.

 **Kise Ryouta :** _Akashichi! That’s so unlike you!_

 **Aomine Daiki :** _There’s no way you were robbed._

           **Midorima Shintarou :** _Sagittarius was number 1 yesterday._

           **Momoi Satsuki :** _But how?_

           **Murasakibara Atsushi :** _I don’t believe you._

           **Kuroko Tetsuya :** _Are you hiding something?_

These texts claimed that Akashi, was a terrible liar.

Akashi ran his hand over his face. At this point. He wished his friends would sink in the lake along with his old phone.  
 

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** _Akashi-kun._

Kuroko’s text swooped in, breaking him from his thoughts.

He had a strange feeling about Kuroko’s sudden personal text.

            **Kuroko Tetsuya :** _I have something to ask you about._

  
Akashi grimaced at the new text received. 

He knew what he is going to ask about. It’s impossible things like this would go past Kuroko’s eyes, after all, Furihata Kouki was Seirin’s captain. It’d be impossible to miss that his invitation was missing from the set given to Kuroko.

 _‘This is not the time, Kuroko.’_ Akashi thought to himself as he stared at Kuroko’s text. The last thing he needs is Kuroko’s intervention in his love life.

“Akashi?”

Akashi looked up and his stomach twisted rather comfortably upon seeing Furihata before him.

“Furihata-kun” Akashi greeted, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Completely forgetting about the matter with Kuroko.

This time, he wasn’t wearing his winter gloves, so he allowed his bare hands to rest comfortably in the warmth of his coat.

“You’re here. Sightseeing?”

Akashi shrugged casually and threw him a playful look. “Wanna come along?”

Furihata chuckled “I’m actually heading to the bookstore for some supplies. Does that count as sightseeing?”

“I’d like that.” Akashi smiled and the two went off to the direction Furihata was heading to.

“So,” Furihata began “What’s your plan for this Christmas?”

The question gave a bitter lump in Akashi’s throat. What was he going to say? The truth? Then he’d have to invite Furihata there and then. To lie? Maybe that could stall him some time, but what lie should he come up with?

“I really love this time of year, there’s so much to do—“ Akashi was glad when Furihata trailed on with his plans instead, hopefully forgetting that Akashi didn’t answer his question. “but in a good way, and most especially that it all comes from the heart”

Akashi’s heart sank a little to that. _Comes from the heart?_

Didn’t he do that for all their invitations? He was surely as excited as Furihata right now when he prepared the invitations.

“So I was thinking of making my own greeting cards this year.”

“Is that why we’re going to the stationary store now?”

Furihata hummed affirmatively.

“Ugh—“ Furihata buried his face in his hands momentarily “It’s been so long since I’ve done arts and craft, I hope I still have it in me. If it turns out ugly, I guess I’ll just get the ones in boxes.”

Akashi smiled warmly.

“But it comes from the heart, does it not?”

Furihata looked up at him and his eyes light up like the nearest Christmas tree and nodded.

“Yes!”

“Then I guess that’s all that counts.”

Furihata nodded and chuckled.

They walked and talked, laughing along the way. Akashi caught himself in a momentary awe whenever Furihata let out the most melodious laugh, how his eyes wrinkled, the shy of his blushed cheek, how he covered his mouth slightly with his hand that look so smooth and tempting to touch.

Akashi and Furihata browse in the stationary store. Akashi assisted in choosing the colors of the ribbons, paper cards, and suggesting ideas what goes hand in hand.

Akashi took the small basket of supplies from Furihata’s hand.

“Let me take this. It’ll be much easier for you to pick out the color pens you want.” Akashi said smoothly.

Furihata smiled bashfully as he allowed the basket to be taken by Akashi. The red head let out a little scoff of disappointment when their hands barely touched with the exchange.

“I definitely need black.” Furihata hummed as he browsed through the selections of markers and pens. Akashi’s gaze fell onto the shades of bronze and brown, he picked one of the brownish-bronze that could go with both dark and bright colors without compromising its color.

“Take this one too.” He showed the small marker pen to Furihata.

“You could use this as your signature. Goes well with your eyes and hair.”

Furihata chuckled and blushed almost furiously but kept his eyes cool as he eyed the pen selected for him.

“Unless you plan on dying your hair…” Akashi blinked. Furihata laughed harder and shook his head.

“Oh god no!”

Takao heard the soft chuckles of two different voices, one a little loud and prominent, the other more delicate and soft. Takao turn to look at Midorima beside who seemed unfazed by the familiar laughter, he was too focused on the selection of stickers in his hand. 

“Neh, Shin-chan” Takao looked around to see if he sees anyone familiar.

“What?”

“Do you hear that?”

Midorima didn’t respond, he was now squinting at the two remaining selection of the stickers.

“Shin-chan!”

“What?!” Midorima burst, fuming at Takao for breaking his concentration.

“That…” Takao point his finger midair. The laughter commenced once more, familiar ones. Muttering between chuckles and giggles.

Takao peered from the racks of stickers, looking around. Then his gaze stopped. Two familiar hair colors popping out from one of the pen aisles ahead. Midorima peered behind Takao and both of their lines of sight locked on the same direction.

“Is that?” Midorima fixed his glasses up and blinked at the better view. Red hair with a vibrant shade that could only belong to—

“Oi! Aka—mmph—“ Midorima clasp his hand on Takao’s mouth. Shutting him up immediately. Takao wiggled and waved his arms frantically. He couldn’t free himself with Midorima pressing him close to him, enabling him from moving away. Letting out defeated groans and whines that were muffled.

Midorima observed his friend. Akashi was holding a basket of supplies, laughing and talking to someone beside him as he browse through the rack of pens. The one beside him had mousy brown share, not too dark, not too bright, reminds him of milk tea for some reason—then he saw him. Big doe eyes smiling into a crescent shape, laughing along with Akashi after he had said something to him. The pink hue forming under his eyes.

“Furihata?” Midorima whispered. Takao stopped wiggling and looked. It was indeed Furihata. He smiled behind the clasped hand and in attempt to wiggle and wave again.

“Do you ever not stop?!” Midorima grumbled down at his hyper lover who was determined to set himself free from his grasp.

Akashi and Furihata turned to their backs and went their way to a different aisle. Midorima only watch, and he only set his grip loose when they were finally farther away.

Takao pushed himself away from Midorima, freeing himself at last.

“Come on! We have to follow them!” Takao grabbed Midorima’s wrist in attempt to pull him along but the other stood strong on his feet.

“What? I am not spying on them!”

“Oh come on! Don’t pretend like you don’t want to—“

“I don’t!”

“Just a little?”

Midorima groaned in annoyance.

“Come on! We’re going to lose them!” Takao bounced impatiently.

“Fine!”

“Here take this one.” Takao slipped one of the sticker packs from Midorima’s hand and threw it in the basket he was holding before pulling Midorima with him to the same direction Akashi and Furihata went.

 

Furihata took a sky blue bottle of glitter. Akashi nodded and hummed approvingly. 

“We should look for some white, you know to make it look like snow.” He then suggest. Furihata grinned.

“That’s a great idea—oh how about this one” he picked one of the various of white with different snow particle shape.

“That’s better.” Akashi held the basket up and Furihata place it in.

 

“Wow, they’re choosing supplies together. That’s so… cute.” Takao snickered as he peered from a corner behind them.

“Hmm…”

“What’s wrong? Shin-chan?” Takao asked looking up quizzically at Midorima who looked like he was calculating something in his mind.

“Akashi was never really one to be into arts and craft.” Midorima said softly.

“Eh? Didn’t you say he was an art prodigy?”

“In oil painting, yes. But not arts and craft—he was terrible. Also hated glitters.”

“Eh?”

Takao and Midorima resumed their focus onto the duo in front of them.

It was a little strange for Midorima to see his friend like that, all smiles and chuckles. If he is not mistaken, he saw how Akashi teased Furihata, eyes glinting flirtatiously. It was intentional as far as he could tell.

He knew Akashi had always been cautious about physical proximity. By the looks of it, he was going across the border of his comfortable limit.

How his head tilting a little closer to Furihata, how his body seem to automatically move an inch closer whenever Furihata made a move further away for a closer look at other items.

Furihata in this case, seemed oblivious to Akashi’s body language. Even his tone and way of speaking, the choices of words were hard to believe that it came out from Akashi—The son of Akashi Masaomi—the heir of Akashi holdings—the ever modest Akashi Seijuurou. Who is he even looking at? Did Akashi have twin or did his body just decide to split into two to like an amoeba and create a completely different person from the same body. Not even the other Akashi was like this.

What surprised Midorima more was that, he and Takao had been tailing Akashi and Furihata for a solid forty-seven minutes—and Akashi still did not show the slightest sign of noticing them. It was very unlike him, he seems so immersed in his little bubble with Furihata.

 

“It’s like they’re a couple… I’m not sure if that’s cute or disturbing…” Takao whispered and that hit Midorima like someone threw brick right at his face. 

_Could it be?_

“Ah there they go again.” Takao whispered and pulled Midorima along.

By this time they had finished up their little shopping and went out of the store.

“Say, umm…” Furihata rubbed the back of his neck that felt warmer than the other parts of his body, he warmth slowly creping up to his face.

“Do-do you—co-could you, help me?” Furihata stuttered, eyes shifting, only briefly glancing at Akashi’s unreadable expression.

“I-I mean—you seemed really g-good with colors and st-stuff—I could u-use your he-help” he then shook his head and his hand “Bu-but you don’t have to if you—“ 

“Be glad to.” Akashi replied with a warm smile. Once again melting Furihata’s insides.

Now feeling his whole face boiling up and suddenly making him a little sweaty.

“I don’t have any other plans today, so we have all the time in the world today.” Akashi added.

Akashi and Furihata made their way into the crowd. Takao wad about to tail them but felt a hand stop him by the wrist. He looked up and saw Midorima wearing a little smile, watching Akashi and Furihata leaving their sight.

 

“Let’s have coffee and mochi, Takao.” Midorima said, pushing up his glasses and his expression fade back to his usual stoic expression. Takao smiled and nodded, following Midorima willingly.

“I wanna try the almond one this time.” Takao said.

“I told you, Takao. That’s the worst flavor that they have, it doesn’t even taste like almond..” Midorima grumbled as he laced his fingers with Takao.

“That’s your opinion” Takao retorted back cheekily. Squeezing the other’s hand.

❄

Furihata opened his door to his humble home and allowed Akashi inside before locking up after them. Akashi looked around the entrance hallway, there were Christmas decoration up here and there, it was heart warming and cozy. The smell of cinnamon and raspberry filled the air.

“I’m home!” Furihata greeted as he placed his shoe neatly beside Akashi.

“I brought a guest too!” he added. The teenagers heard shuffles of house slippers coming their way and an elegant women wearing an apron with long brown, wavy locks came into sight. She smiled when her brown eyes met Akashi.

“Hello,” she greeted him. Akashi bowed politely “Sorry for intruding, Furihata-san”

She let out an awe gasp as her two hands came up to cover her mouth.

“He’s so sweet,”

“Mom, this is Akashi Seijuurou, we play basketball together.” Furihata introduced Akashi to his mother.

“Ohh, that’s wonderful!”

“Will be up in my room” he said and showed the bag of supplies in his hands.

“Okay, I’ll make prepare some fruits and drinks.” She nodded and turned towards the kitchen.

Furihata smiled at Akashi and gestured him towards the stairs ahead of them.

“Kouki—are you home alrea—“ a tall man in a sweater appeared below the stairscase looking up at the two teenagers on their way up. He looked a lot like Furihata, a little taller, much lean and broad shoulders, a trimmer and darker brown hair.

“Oh hi” he waved at Akashi, grinning from eye to eye. “Akashi, right?”

Kouki let out a nervous dry laugh “Akashi-kun, this is my brother, Kaitou.” He introduced them, then eyed warningly down at him “Who is on his way doing something else?”

Kouki raised his eyebrows in a silent interaction, which Kaitou caught and gave a mischief snort. He’d like to tease further but he’d save the embarrassment for his brother another day.

“Have fun you two” Kaitou waved and winked.

When Akashi had his back turned, Kouki glared down at his brother whose teasing grin grew ever much wider. “Go away” Kouki mouthed and took one of the small acorns attached to the reef that swirled around the stairs, and aimed it at Kaitou’s head before running upstairs.

Kaitou snickered once the teenagers were out of sight, he sprinted to the kitchen and gripped onto the counter table to stop himself from sliding on the wooden floor.

“Mom—“

“I know, Kaitou. Now spare the teasing, you know how easily embarrassed your brother gets.” Mrs.Furihata said as she took the freshly baked cinnamon buns from the oven.

Kaitou couldn’t hold back his grin even if he wanted to. He had watched his little brother’s entire match and the most memorable one was during Kouki’s first year against Rakuzan. Everyone knew of that story—even the one against Kaijou wasn’t half as hilarious. Especially he notices how hard his brother had been practicing to go against Akashi again, he seemed determined, so determined to the point that he starts to blush whenever he start to go against Akashi and this was apparent to him.

When he brought the topic up, Kouki’s tone went up in embarrassment, face red, eyes wide. He stopped speaking about the girl he had a crush on, as though she never existed. Kaitou then knew his brother had a tiny crush.

_“Besides. He’s better suited with someone… classier.” Kouki’s voice dropped to whisper one night after a family barbeque. With a sigh, he took a sip of his soda._

_“You’re crushing” Kaitou snorted_

_“It’s just… an admiration.”_

_Kaitou rolled his eyes._

Kaitou snickered at the memory.

Furihata pulled out the coffee table to the center of the room.

“Sorry about the mess” he said as he cleared some of the manga’s and papers on the floor. Akashi looked around; it was a fairly big room, pretty cozy, a little clutter on the study desk and some corners of the room but not messy overall. 

They place the bag of supplies beside them and took out the items onto the table. Furihata began unwrapping some of the packaging and laid them on the table. 

“Let’s start with the papers” Furihata said as he took two scissors and gave one to Akashi. He took one of the green papers and drew a line with a pencil and a ruler at each corner of the paper.

Akashi stared at the scissors in his hands then at Furihata. The boy before him had his tongue sticking out at the side, eyes furrowed in deep focus as he made careful measurement of the lines he drew.

There was a bitter memory in the back of his head, which he wished he would forget, but things like wouldn’t even take fifty years to forget. Not an ideal first impression to Furihata too, but seeing how Furihata is now, alone in his room, handing Akashi a scissors as though it was a lollipop, and yet he was so immersed in his little Christmas project. He seemed so unfazed by the incident.

Furihata felt the stare and looked up.

“Akashi-kun?”

“Are you alright?” he asked. Akashi smiled and nodded.

“I just… I don’t have a ruler…” his eyes searching around the table. Furihata jerked and scrambled in his room, then back to where he once sat and handed Akashi his only ruler instead.

“He-here—I only have one”

“Thank you, Furihata. How about I draw the lines and you do the cutting? That’d save us much more time.” Furihata smiled and nodded at the suggestion.

After they were done with the papers, they moved on to gluing pairs of papers in different colors, ones with red and green, blue and white.

Akashi remembered the times when he was in preschool, when he first began arts and crafts—oh how he hated it. It was messy and it was sticky.

The only time he ever enjoyed doing was painting, a little messy yes, but it was what he found more suitable to his taste, it was direct and the form of expression was flowing with progress through the brush and colors.

However, this time it felt different. It was enjoyable. He felt motivated, chuckling every time when he found his finger stuck with the glued paper, and Furihata had to show him the trick to not get the papers ruin while pulling away from the papers. In result with Furihata having his fingers stuck on the papers and glue.

“I’m terrible at this” Furihata who was disappointed with his little drawing and began to erase it for the fourth time on the paper.

Akashi noticed the crease in Furihata’s forehead and the distressed in his eyes. It pained Akashi to see Furihata in such a state, the poor little boy looked like he would burst into tears any second.

“Let me try,” Akashi said as he gently slid the card towards him and began drawing the turtledoves that Furihata had earlier described to him.

Furihata stretched his neck to better view Akashi’s work. So far it looked good, the shapes were proportionate, and the details he added were almost realistic.

Furihata observed the way Akashi handled the pencil, light and easy like holding a feather. Then back at the drawing that was almost complete.

“There” Akashi pushed the card towards Furihata who marvelled in awe.

“Wow, Akashi.” He stared at the drawing; it was like looking at his own imagination that came to life, it was exactly how he had described to Akashi.

“This is so beautiful”

“Do you like it?”

“Of course!” Furihata grinned at Akashi.

With a proud smile, Akashi reached out for another card. “Then I will make another one for you. In the mean time you can decorate the turtledoves.”

There was only one thing left to do with the cards after Furihata had written good ol’ merry Christmas, and that was, glitters.

Akashi would hate to admit it to Furihata that he had a childhood trauma with glitters. Also middle school— _god damn you Kise._

But the process went smoothly than he expected. Furihata was cautious, not allowing any glitters to float around. Unlike the kindergarten children, scooping it with their hands, stuffing almost a mouthful. Then there was Kise in middle school, throwing it up in the air like some confetti party.

  
A knock came to Furihata’s door before it creaked opened.

“Boys?” Kouki’s mother peered her head into the room, glancing at the two boys on the floor. She smiled.

“Dinner’s ready. Why don’t you join us, Seijuurou-kun?”

“I’ll prepare an extra plate for you” she said and turned around before they could respond.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Furihata said “But my mom makes mean mabo curry”

“Sounds like something I can’t say no to.” Said Akashi with a smile.

“Ahhh~ Akashi! Welcome to our humble table” Kaitou sang with a teasing smile. Eyes not leaving the teenagers as he pulled his chair across his younger brother.

“Sorry for intruding.” Akashi said politely as he sat.

“Not at all. We’re always happy whenever friends of Kouki’s join us for dinner.” Mr.Furihata said.

Akashi had never quite considered Furihata a friend, it had never quite crossed his mind. Perhaps an acquaintance was the right word, but to be called Furihata’s friend gave him a warm feeling.

“Alright. Let’s eat!” Kouki announced.

“Let’s eat.” They followed after.

Kouki noticed his older bother’s teasing glance as he brought a spoonful to his mouth.

“Stop” Kouki mouthed to Kaitou.

“No” Kaitou mouthed back, grinning more.

“—But Kaijou played really well this year, isn’t that right?” Akashi said turning to Kouki, who jolted by the conversation between Akashi and the Furihata parents, while the brothers were bickering silently.

“A-ah—yes! Kise-kun, really surprised the whole stadium during our match.” Kouki said.

“Kaijou are really good at picking their captains”

“Ahaha, yeah… and scary ones too” Kouki added, shivering slightly.

“Well, someone has to stop Kise from running in circles”

They laughed.

“Say, speaking of captains. Aren’t you a captain yourself?” Mr.Furihata asked, turning to Akashi who nodded. “Yes”

Mrs.Furihata chuckled. “They say you’re a really great captain, Kouki would go on for hours just telling us what a great captain you are”

Kouki’s shoulder jolted, turning red to his ears.

Akashi smiled, turning to Kouki.

“Is that so?” he asked with an intrigued tone.

“A-ah” Kouki stuttered with twitching lips, scrapping his fork nervously with the vegetables.

Kaitou threw his head back in a silent laugh.

“W-we-well—I mean of course you-you are a g-gre-great captain, Akashi-kun.” Kouki smiled softly.

“Akashi-kun is really good at keeping his team together and work with great flow. The Rakuzan players don’t look nervous at all in all the games, none of them ever doubted you and the tem. It is as though they completely trusts you. But me…” Kouki let out a nervous laugh.

“I-I couldn’t even say anything to motivate them—if anything, I probably made them even more anxious. Unlike Hyuuga senpai… he was so confident and pushed us through any obstacle, but me... I… I’m just a stuttering mess, the first years must have thought I was some kind of a joke.” Kouki sighed “Kagami-kun should have been the captain, he’s good at motivating the team, cheesy at times but it worked.”

“That’s not true.” Akashi said, gathering their attention.

“I’ve seen you,” Akashi smiled. “I’ve never seen any team to have so much trust in their captain other than Seirin. Having confidence in a game is a whole lot different than trusting a captain to have all their backs. I’ve never seen players that dared to put so much reliance on their captain other than them on you, Furihata-kun. Kuroko and Kagami placed so much trust and confidence in you, they barely sweat with you in the court with them. I’ll say,” Akashi raised an eye “I’m rather jealous with how you bring your team to two victories in a row, Furihata-kun.”

“I see,” Kaitou smirked. Resting his chin on his hands in interest.

“So you’ve been stalking my brother, huh?”

Kouki’s head snapped to his brother in both embarrassment and surprised. Akashi felt the temperature rise in his ears. Turning away to his plate casually.

“Just an observation.” He soon said.

“Ah! Two captains with no bitter competition, it isn’t a common thing is it?” said Mr.Furihata. Kaitou opened his mouth to a snarky retort but Kouki stood up quickly before Kaitou could utter any words.

“I’m done! Who’s done?” Kouki declared quickly, gathering his plate and Akashi’s finished plate.

“Hey, ‘niisan, it’s your turn to do the dishes” Kouki added as he handed the plates to Kaitou.

“No it’s not”

“Yes it is” Kouki pressed, knitting his brows warningly.

It really wasn’t.

With a defeated sigh, Kaitou lazily got up and took the plates from Kouki’s hands.

“Fine, it’s my turn… _this time_ ” Kaitou emphasized his last sentence, letting it slide for his sake.

Kouki sat back down, letting out a breath of relief.

“Thank you for the dinner, Furihata-san” Akashi bowed politely by the door.

“Thank you, Furihata-kun” Akashi turned to smile at Kouki, who was in midst of stopping his brother from elbowing him teasingly.

“Ah-ah, it-it’s nothing, Akashi-kun. Thank you for helping me today.” Kouki smiled bashfully, failing to cover his blush.

Akashi stepped out of the house. It had just stopped snowing, covering the ground in snow white. Hearing his own shoes crunch against the snow, he heard Furihata calling after him. He stopped and turned.

“Wait!” Furihata yelled. Crunching footsteps approaching with haste.

Furihata came out from the gate with only a sweater and slippers. He caught up to Akashi. Panting lightly.

Akashi opened his mouth to speak regarding Furihata’s little attire in the cold weather when a Christmas card was pushed to him. He looked up confuse and found Furihata grinning widely, shoulders shivering and heaving almost breathlessly.

“I-I made one for you… well… you and I… for you” Furihata laughed awkwardly.

“Merry Christmas, Akashi-kun.” He added warmly.

Akashi stared at him for a moment then back at the card. With a soft smile, the tips of their fingers brushed briefly in the exchange. Akashi smirked slightly at the contact.

“Thank you, Furihata-kun.”

“No, _thank you_ ” Furihata attempted to emphasized his joke, only to laugh awkwardly after.

“Well, that was lame” Furihata mumbled to himself. He shivered and rubbed his arms. “Wow! It’s freezing! I’m going in! Have a safe trip!” he waved goodbye as he ran back inside, for warmth and probably more teasing from his brother.

Akashi looked down at the card that they both have made. His smile vanished with guilty, bitter feeling. Furihata’s invitation card was still with him. Not having the heart to open the hand made card, he stuff it carefully into the bag before walking off.

 

❄

Akashi stirred in his bed. He wasn’t tired, he wasn’t sleepy, he wasn’t even comfortable as his mind wandered, eyes struggling to close.

Thinking about his day with Furihata gave him a feeling that he couldn’t quite understand. Perhaps he does… almost. He’s getting there, Akashi was sure of it.

Being called a friend of Furihata’s made him smile consciously, a warm tug that he could feel s clearly but he doesn’t know why. How his smile seem cause his face to rise in temperate and eyes in an unsteady contact.

Why was he tumbling so much in a mindless cloud?

He stared at the small unopened Christmas card by his nightstand. It was tempting to open it, as he had picked it up before placing it back down again. Then finally, he sat up, took the card and opened it.

_Akashi Seijuurou_

His name written in a neat handwriting.

He unfolded the card with an anticipating heart.

 _Merry Christmas! Akashi-kun!  
_ _May ~~your year~~ you be surrounded by ~~friends~~ all the things that brings you the Christmas cheer! _

_Best Wishes,_  
_Furihata Kouki._

There was an uncomfortable disappointment that lingered in him. Was it too short? Too casual?

He was sure it wasn’t because of the scribbled mistake.

Akashi sighed. Was he hoping for something more?

Akashi refused to believe it could be so. There was no way he was expected something more.There was definitely no way. No way he would have expected more from a friend. And yet, he reached out to his phone, tapping away before sending the message.

Akashi lay back down. Looking up at the dark ceiling.

After a moment, he grunted.

“What am I doing?” Akashi mumbled to himself, running his hand over his face.

 

Furihata’s phoned beeped the new text message. 

Smiling at the name of the displayed sender. Furihata and Akashi had exchanged their numbers while they were out.

Expecting a simple ‘thank you’ message, like all his other friends. Until it came it his surprise with a surprising shriek. 

“A… d-date?!”

Furihata’s door swung open, causing him to jerk at sudden loud opened bang. He turned around to see his brother.

“I hear a date and I wanna know!” he barged in.

“Get out.” Furihata said in a peevish grunt.

❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not happy with this one really.  
> Anyway, I hope the next ones won't be a disappointment >A<  
> ;w; thank you everyone for the kudos and comments and reading~ I'm so happy!
> 
> And I'm so sorry for the late update ;n; asfjakfhka
> 
> I'm kinda in a rush now >< so I'll update soon!!
> 
> PS : Have I mentioned that this work will be a dishonour to Akashi's name? LOL because that's pretty much what's gonna happen through this whole thing XD *bricked*


	3. Of Little Girl and Christmas Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Update Update! Late update *cries* *eats ice cream* *slumps on the ground* *cries some more* 
> 
> Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas <3
> 
> Sorry for the errors >n<

_**15 th December ** _

 

Furihata threw the ball into the hoop. Wiping the sweat off his chin. He grinned and gave thumbs up to his teammates. It was their last practice together before the third years were to graduate.

It was a bittersweet day for all of them. But they played with no regrets left behind, Kuroko was confident that Seirin would continue the legacy they had left behind, and was sure that Furihata’s new appointed captain would continue guiding the team just as how Hyuuga and Furihata did.

“Man, I’m going to miss this gym.” Kawahara sighed sentimentally. Sniffing as he did, the first years rolled their eyes at the dramatic senior. They will surely miss the third years, but they’d rather keep to themselves before Kawahara throws himself over them, bawling sentimental words.

“On the bright side, we won’t have to keep paying for new hoops” one junior said.

“HEY! I’M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW!” Kagami shouted. Kuroko chuckled, watching Kagami playfully whacking the said junior. He turned to his side and saw Furihata digging into his bag.  
  
Furihata grinned when he took out stacks of Christmas card. Turning to Kuroko first and handed him his Christmas card. 

“Here’s for you, Kuroko.” Furihata said. Kuroko smiled and took the card in his hands.

Furihata handed the rest to the others.

When Kagami received his, the handmade card impressed him.

“Wow, Furi, I didn’t know you could draw.” Kagami said.

Furihata chuckled. “I didn’t draw that. I had help.”

“Oh?” Fukuda and Kawahara looked at Furihata.

“Thanks, Furi!” They all said with glee.

“Speaking of cards.” Kawahara lift his head up. “We should plan out trip to Kyoto for—AGH!” Kawahara landed side ways from Kuroko’s unexpected ignite pass. Cutting his words short.

Furihata was caught clueless and Kagami stepped in front of him to get his attention.

“Hey, Furi! Let’s go to Maji burger?” Kagami grinned.

Quickly forgetting Kawahara’s incident, he looked up at Kagami with an awkward laugh.

“I-uh” he began anxiously. Kagami tilt his head, a little confused.

“I already have plans, Kagami.” Furihata said regretfully. But Kagami grinned.

“Ah it’s fine. Some other time then” he said, slapping an assured hand on Furihata’s shoulder.

After Furihata took a shower in the bathroom by the changing room. He got dressed with the extra clothes he brought with him from his locker. Fixing his slightly damped hair on the mirror.

“You know, when you said you had plans,” Furihata jerked at the sudden voice behind him. He turned around to see a grinning Kagami and Kuroko who was smiling softly.

“We didn’t expect you to be going on a date.” Kaami continued. Furihata’s cheeks flushed. Eyes evading them.

“Eh—“ Furihata stuttered. With such stuttering and flushed cheeks, they took it as a yes.

“Is it someone we know, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko inquired.

Getting redder by the moment, Furihata stuttered speechlessly.

Kuroko chuckled. “Have fun, Furihata-kun.” He said, making Furihata relax slowly again.

Furihata returned the smile and nodded. He closed his locker and wore his gloves.

“See ya’ around, Kagami, Kuroko!” Furihata said as he left.

Kagami waved and watch Furihata leave. He turned back to Kuroko who was checking his phone.

“What’s up?” he asked the small one.

Without looking up, Kuroko answered. “Akashi-kun hasn’t responded to me yet.”

Kagami pulled his shirt over his head and wiped the remaining sweat with it.

“Maybe he doesn’t like Furi?”

“That’s unlikely the case, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun has been trying to get along with Furihata-kun since the day he had changed to himself. “Also,” Kuroko paused. “Takao-kun told me that he and Midorima-kun encountered Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun in the bookstore yesterday… Akashi-kun didn’t even informed us that he was in Tokyo yesterday.”

Kagami smiled. “Then he must have given it to Furi.”

“No.” Kuroko responded quickly.

“It doesn’t look like Furihata-kun received an invitation. Unless…” Kuroko pressed his chin between his fingers in deep thoughts.

He then looked up Kagami with a knowing look. But Kagami, only stared back… confused.

“You know… I can’t read your mind like… at all.” Kagami said. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Kagami-kun…you’re really hopeless.”

❄

Akashi adjusted his scarf. It was a pretty windy day. Brushing his red locks aside. He was standing outside the coffee shop near the train station where he and Furihata had promised to meet up.

Furihata’s hand were sweaty under his gloved hands that were tucked in his winter coat.

Furihata doesn’t know what to expect from this day. He suppressed the urge to imagine the worst things that could happen.

“Stay calm” he whispered to himself whenever he was nervous. 

He never knew that he would feel almost badly about Akashi’s proposal to a date. He should be excited, with the fact that he had a crush on the pretty little red head. But the thought of actually dating him, was far beyond the border of his imagination and yet, reality decided to see if he could handle something that’s beyond the imagination. 

“Okay, Kouki... just, no dirty thoughts....... god damn it.” And dirty thoughts, he had.

Crushing on the first girl was kind or easy on him. He even had the guts to confess without passing out. Crushing on Akashi, was like going unicorn hunting. You want it, but it doesn’t exist, even if it did, Furihata wouldn’t be the one to have found it. 

“And he’s here...” He whispered to himself. Slowing on his steps. Akashi was standing by the coffee shop, waiting. 

Furihata heaved a breath. 

“Don’t turn back...” he forced his heels to not twist and sprint from all the nerves that’s shaking up his body, and for some odd reason, growing cold that he was close to cluttering. 

Akashi’s head turned to his direction. Their eyes met, he smiled, and Furihata had his knees melting, staying straight now was a struggle. He didn’t dare to move, afraid he might face-plant on floor again. 

Akashi made his way towards Furihata, while the brunette stood frozen. 

“Hey!” Furihata managed to say with a clear voice, and learn that his throat was suddenly the sahara desert. 

“Hi.” Akashi smiled back. 

_‘Why are you so good looking?’_ Furihata’s mind cried. 

“I’m glad you could come” Akashi said. Furihata blushed, scratching his cheeks with his finger.

“T-Thank you, for inviting me.” Furihata stuttered. 

“So, shall we?” 

Furihata was close to giggling like a school girl, because Akashi was absolutely charming.

❄

The two went to the mall, Akashi booked two tickets to the movie and decided to spend their time there as they waited. 

They walked into the bookstore where it was slightly more quiet than the merry festive outside. Furihata followed Akashi to the literature section where he picked up a red book.

“The greatest gift” Furihata read the title.

Akashi smiled and flipped through the pages.

“My mother used to read to me when I younger,” Akashi said reminiscently. “She would sit me by the fire on her lap, and read to me every night until we finish the book. This was one of her favorites.” 

“What is it about?” Furihata asked.

“Hmm, it’s a about a suicidal man, named George who attempts to jump off a bridge on the eve of christmas, wishing to have never been born.” 

“That’s... depressing.” 

“But that’s not all, he met a stranger, who granted his wish.”

“That’s... even more depressing.” 

“But he wasn’t actually dead. You see, he granted his wish and he had to go door to door, pretending to be a brush salesman. To later learn that no one recognises him. 

“... I don’t know anything more depressing than that” 

“Exactly, but the reason was to make him see what life would be like for those he loved if he was not to be born. So George went house to house, and his friends have taken the worse path of their life because he was never there to guide them in times of need. His brother died drowning without George to rescue him. And lastly his wife, was married to another man.” 

“But, what happens after that? Did he have to live through his life like that?”

“No. So, he begged the stranger to change him back... realising the world of his loved ones was a mess without him, that they needed him. And the stranger granted his wish, saying _‘I just wanted to make sure that you did. You had the greatest gift of all conferred upon you— the gift of life, of being a part of this world and taking a part in it.’_ ”

“And yet, he denied the gift” 

Akashi smiled. That was the exact line after that. Akashi nodded.

“So, it’s kind of like the ‘Christmas Carol’?”

“Yes. My mother taught me many valuable lessons, through her kindness, compassion and stories.”

With a fallen smile, he continued. “I just wished that I had done value of other people’s lives as George had.” 

“I’m sure you have” Furihata said. Akashi could scoff. It was a typical response from a person to such topic. But he couldn’t blame him.

Akashi shook his head. “I have hurt many people—“ surprised by the sudden touch of his hand, with a firm squeeze.

“I am not only saying that.” Furihata said firmly. Akashi could only stare in shock as his eyes met with burning brown ones.

“We all have hurt people, without knowing, without consent. But there are people who would believe in us that stays despite all that... that’s what Kuroko did, he stayed with you, Akashi-kun, because he believed in you.”

Akashi stared at Furihata. His genuine heart was sound and undeniable. Which came with little shock, but that’s when he realised how Furihata grew good streak of heart and determination, despite his trembling bones whenever facing a challenge.

It was foolish of Akashi as he admits he has once again, underestimated Furihata, probably owe him another apology. 

Akashi gave a guilty smile. “Kind of like Scrooge, am I?” 

Furihata chuckled. “Hmmm... maybe the Grinch?— story wise” 

Akashi’s eyes widen at the unfamiliar name.

“The Grinch?” He asked obliviously.

“You don’t know the Grinch?” Furihata asked, blinking in mild surprise.

“No” 

Furihata smiled. “Then I will tell you the story later.”

 

With another hour left before the movie starts. The duo walked around the mall. Furihata was mostly in awe with the decorations within the mall, a nest theme with little tree barks, circled with thin white and gold ribbons.

Over the crowded chitchats, they heard a cry. The two looked around and Furihata was the first spot a young girl, don’t look more than 5 years old was standing in the middle of the crowd, lost and alone.  

Furihata ran towards her, Akashi followed when he noticed.

“Hey,” Furihata approached her and bend to her height, she was still small despite him already slouching his back. Looking down at her.

“Are you lost?” He asked gently. He reached to his bag and took out a handkerchief, patting her damp cheeks. She sniffed, calming down a little.

The little child blinked up at the teenager, with soft brown eyes, warm smile. Then up at the other beside him, standing by his side and smiling down at her with the same softness. 

She nodded to them before slowly breaking into another cry. 

Furihata took her hand gently before she starts screaming again. 

“Don’t cry. Do you perhaps know where you last saw your parents?” He asked and she shook her head.

“I don’t think she’s able to speak yet,” Akashi said. 

Furihata sighed.

“Let’s head to the concierge, they’ll know how to trace for her parents.” Akashi said. Furihata nodded then turn to the girl.

“We’ll help you search for your parents, okay?” he said and the little girl nodded. Two little arms stretch out towards him, hands grabbing the air. 

Akashi chuckled. “I think she wants you to carry her.” 

“Eh...” Furihata stared at the little girl, whose eyes were doe like, glassy eyes pleading to be picked up.

“Alright,” he said and brought his hand to pick up the little girl who giggled as she was being lifted. 

Furihata held the little girl in his arms comfortably. She giggled and laughed as her small hands clutch onto Furihata’s handkerchief. 

“She seems to really like you.” Akashi commented, causing Furihata to blush in embarrassment. 

On their way to the concierge, the little girl began to wiggle and tugging onto Furihata’s shoulder, eyes staring into a direction.

“What is it?” He asked as they slowed down, turning their attention the girl’s silent demands.

She pointed over Furihata’s shoulder. They turned to look and saw a little gift store with various attractive items on the display windows.

“Do you want to go there?” Furihata asked. 

She nodded.

“Do you see your parents there?” Akashi asked.

She shook her head.

Furihata smiled. “We can’t go there,” he said softly.

Her eyes widen in sad disappointment. 

“We need to look for your parents first” said Akashi.

“And then you can bring your parents there, okay?” Furihata said after.

Her eyes began to water, her cheeks puffed and turned pink, and if Furihata isn’t mistaken from his experience with his baby cousins. The little girl looked like she was about to throw a fit. 

She began to wail and pointed insistently. Tugging onto Furihata’s shoulder. Eyes pleading. 

Akashi smiled. “It’s just one store. How bad could it be?” Akashi asked, turning to Furihata who looked disconcert.

“A lot...” Furihata whispered before following Akashi, and the girl in his arms clapped and squealed.

 

Ten minutes into the store. And Akashi understood why Furihata was unsettled by the idea.

The child wanted to touch everything. Wherever her eyes laid upon, that’s what she wanted to touch— she’s like a moth attracted to lights and lamps. 

It doesn’t help that the gift store mostly consist of expensive gifts and toys that are mainly collectibles than play things. 

The way Furihata handled her in his arms and quick to stop her hand from grabbing anything breakable, was an amusement to Akashi. Although he could see the anxious sweat by his forehead. 

“That’s not... she has no idea what that is... doesn’t she?” Akashi asked, the teenagers were staring at the glass vibrator with bunny ears at the hilt. The little child, was tempted to grab it.

“Bu-bun” she stuttered. Pouting when neither made a move closer or even showing her the pretty little shiny bunny toy... which isn’t a toy.

“Ah...” Furihata was not sure what to think of it. Except that they have probably exposed a little girl to something she shouldn’t have seen, not at her age at least. 

He looked else where, and his eyes lit up instantly, brown eyes glowing with interest and awe. "Wuw! Train~" 

Akashi was confused and searched whatever Furihata was looking at. 

Without saying anything, Furihata made his move towards it. Akashi only  trailed behind.

“Ohhh~ look, trains” Furihata cooed, more like cooing to himself, really. 

They were at a wooden train display, where the little train moved on the wooden railway in 360 circle, with tiny music emitting from the wooden box. It had very smooth finish, with crafted details.

There were more other alike, of different designs, different cities, animals on forest like area. But Furihata seemed to be only attracted to the train one. 

Furihata and the little girls’s eyes were enticed by the train as they followed it go round and round. Akashi broke into a smile at the sight. They were like little children... well, Furihata was almost identical to the real child in his arms. 

Akashi saw the charm in the train. It was rather simple but fascinating. 

“Do you know what the steam train runs on?” Furihata then asked.

Furihata’s eyes were still tied to the circling train, but with the tone of voice, he assumed he was asking the child.

The little girl shook her head. Eyes also glued on the train.

“Coal. It produces steam in the boiler.” Furihata paused and laughed. “My brother would have tapped my mouth if he was here.” 

Akashi chuckled. Seems to him, Furihata seemed to have interest of trains, which was what probably drawn the teenager in. 

“You know the polar express?” Furihata asked again. 

The little girl shook her head.

“Ah~” now head turned to the girl.

“You need to ask your parents to watch it with you,” he said “it is magic~” he said and poked her nose with the tip of his finger, she giggled at the feather like sensation.

Akashi chuckled. Feeling his stomach twisting gently, like ribbons being tied elegantly. Heart melting at the sight, he wasn’t sure if it’s just their interaction or Furihata’s glow under the warm light, reflecting perfect shadows and features of his face. 

Akashi then shook his head. 

He wasn’t into trains. He liked the idea of traveling and seeing the world but it wasn’t something of interest, although Furihata seem to spark that light in him and suddenly, he felt like he had taken the view of the world for granted. 

Akashi glanced at the various styles of clocks hung on the wall on display. He checked his watch to confirm the time, it was fifteen minutes until showtime. He would hate to be the one to break Furihata and the girl’s little fun.

“We better get going.” Akashi said softly and the duo looked up at him with disappointment. 

Chuckling lightly at their pout. They looked alike. It was amusing.

 

When they reached to the concierge. The little girl was very reluctant to be given away to the kind lady behind the desk. 

She wiggled and protested. Eyes begging both Akashi and Furihata. Head shaking, sticking her tongue out at the lady, then back at the teenagers, grabbing the air for them.

“It’s okay, this kind lady will help you find your parents.” Furihata said gently, and gave her his handkerchief.

“You can keep this.” 

She sniffed and clung onto the cloth. Bottom lip sticking out in a deep sulk.

“Be careful next time, okay?” Akashi said with a warm smile, brushing her chubby cheeks.

The little girl only watch on as the teenagers waved to her. Soon enough they were gone from her sight and the lady placed her on a baby cob within the concierge oval desk.

“Stay here, okay? I will page for you parents.” She said.

The little girl watched the kind lady turning back to the desk. Observing the big people around her who were distracted and busy to even watch her. The child began to climb, she tumbled lightly and she made her escape. 

 

“I need to go to the washroom first, could you wait?” Furihata asked Akashi who nodded and waited at the by the row of shops while Furihata went to the washroom. 

He watch the crowds of families, with bags of goods, children pulling their parents into stores and some sharing ice creams and candies. 

The crowds also began to gather in the middle of the mall where was a small stage with Christmas decorations, he could see the orchestra bands moving up to the stage with their instruments to prepare for the little event. 

Then there was something waddling on floor caught his eyes; the little girl which they had just hand to the care of the concierge. 

“Oh no.” Akashi breathed. 

The little girl was roaming about, looking up at all the big, tall adults. The world must have looked massive to her. She saw some dancers in elf costumes going to the back stage. She clapped and followed them.

“Hey, come back here.” Akashi called. He looked around, how is nobody noticing a wandering child? 

Akashi moved to go after her.

“Hey, come here.” He called but she pretty fast for a little thing, squeezing past the crowds while keeping an eye on her, in a blink of an eye she would be out of sight if Akashi wasn’t careful. 

Furihata got out from the washroom and stood confused to where Akashi was waiting for him. He was sure that Akashi was just standing here.

“Akashi?” He called, searching around. He dug for his phone and clucked his tongue when the battery was out.

“Oh great.” Furihata looked around and began searching through the ocean of crowd. 

Akashi stretches his arm to catch the little girl, but he tripped and face planted on the floor. The little girl turned around and clapped and giggled. Akashi looked up and pushed himself up.

“Come here,” Akashi called softly, stretching his arms out. The little girl clapped and pointed towards the back stage.

“No, no” Akashi shook his head. Approaching closer. She giggled and ran towards the backstage.

“No—no!” Akashi grunted and went after her into the backstage. 

The area was cluster-phobic, with very little room to move around. The performers and crews were too busy to notice him and the child running about.

The little girl went into a small dark room.

“There you are,” Akashi breathed. The girl turned and clapped her hands upon seeing Akashi. He went to her and picked her up. Giggling as he did.

“You’re one naughty one, aren’t you?” Akashi chuckled and turned to leave but stopped abruptly when the tiny room began to shake and slowly, moving up.

The little girl giggled and clapped her hands more. 

 

Furihata went to the middle of the crowd of audience, searching around for Akashi.

“Akashi!” Furihata called, tipping his toes for better view. 

Then he turned towards the stage, where the band of orchestra were at and the conductor in the middle. 

The stage had mist, clouding from the bottom. The musicians looked rather confused as though it wasn’t part of the performance plan yet. Then a confused looking teenager with red cherry hair and a giggling little girl in his arms, appeared from the centre stage.. 

Furihata sighed in relief. “Ah there he is....” His eyes then widen as his smile fell in realisation.

“Oh no there he is!” He gasped, hands clasp over his gaping mouth.

 

 A man with jet black hair slammed on the concierge desk “What do you mean you lost her?!”. The lady who had previously took care of the little girl jolted at the outburst. 

“God damn it! I’ll go look for her!” He huffed and left. He search around and went to the railings where the crowds were gathered to look down below where the Christmas event was being held.

Then he saw her, the little girl.

“There you are!” He said and saw a familiar face holding onto the child.

“Akashi?” 

 

Furihata closed his eyes at the sight of Akashi and the child. The musicians stared at Akashi cluelessly. And so were the crowds who notice the awkwardness and how he and the child looked out of place.

Akashi stood frozen. Eying the crowd and began to process the situation he was stuck in, he had to do something before security came running after him and dub him not only for trespassing, but maybe child napping too.

With a plan in mind, he opened his mouth and sang. “ _Hark, the herald Angel’s sing. ‘Glory to the new born king’ peace on earth and mercy mild. God and sinners reconciled~_ ” 

Furihata squeaked and peaked from the gap of his fingers. The orchestra seemed to follow through and played the Christmas carol piece, with the choir continuing the following lines of the song. 

Akashi exhaled in relief and took the cue to get off of stage, back to the normal crowds that had forgotten what just happened.

“Akashi-kun!” Furihata called and ran towards Akashi and the child. 

“Thank goodness! What happened? And why is she here?” 

“I think our little friend here made an escape.” Akashi said. 

“Keiko-chan!” They heard someone called and shoes running towards them. The little girl giggled and stretched her arm out. They turned around and a man with jet black hair came running to them.

“Keiko!” He then took the girl in his arms, hugging her and kissing the crown of her head.

Furihata smiled at the reunion and Akashi blinked at the man.

He looked up and smirked. “Oi, Akashi,” he greeted.

“Nijimura...san...” Akashi said in mild surprise.

“You weren’t trying to kidnap my niece did you?” He asked jokingly.

Akashi who didn’t look slightly amused by Nijimura’s joke. Something tells Furihata that he knew this man pretty well.

“So this is your niece, Nijimura-san?” Akashi asked, smiling.

Nijimura laughed and nodded “yeah, well, she’s a handful, I’ll tell ya’. Sorry she had caused you trouble.” 

“None at all.” Akashi chuckled.

“She’s really cute.” Furihata said and the little girl giggled. 

Nijimura looked at Furihata with mild surprised. “Ah, you must be Seirin’s Furihata.” He said and Furihata was startled.

“Ye-yes.” He bowed “nice to meet you.. uh?” 

“Nijimura Shuzo.” He snorted “I bet the little shits didn’t tell you about me did they?” 

“Little... shits?” Furihata whispered, confused.

“Generations of rainbows.” Nijimura said and Furihata’s eyes widen at the realisation before chuckling.

“Ah~ sorry— oh! You were Teiko’s captain, right?” Furihata nodded. “I remember Kuroko had told us little about you.” He added. 

Nijimura laughed. “Ah, I miss those brats. Hey, Akashi, I received your letter.” He said and smiled “You bet I’ll be there.” 

“Thank you, Nijimura-san.” Akashi said. Then he was pulled by Nijimura as he slung his arm over Akashi’s shoulder, bringing him into a whisper.

“Also, are you dating this cute little guy? I have to say, I have really good feeling about him.” Nijimura whispered.

Akashi kept a straight face despite his ears burning. Nijimura let out a hearty laugh.

“Ain’t that right, Keiko-chan?” He asked Keikk who nodded and giggled.

“Anyway, I better get going.” Nijimura said and let go of Akashi.

“Bye bye!” He waved to them with Keiko safe in his arms. 

When they were out of sight. Akashi turned back to Furihata who looked rather down.

“Hey, Akashi-kun,” Furihata said lowly.

“I’m sorry we missed the movie.” He said. Akashi checked he watch and Furihata was right, they were already twenty minutes late. 

Akashi smiled. “It’s alright. Besides, you could tell me about the Grinch?” 

Furihata looked up, he smiled and nodded. 

❄

The two got a drink of hot spearmint cocoa for Furihata, and a Spiced cinnamon tea for Akashi. While they took a stroll with Furihata story tell of the tale of The Grinch.

“Okay so, let me get this straight.” Akashi said as they strolled in the park, shoes crunching against the snow. “The Grinch, his heart suddenly grew three sizes?” 

“Yes” Furihata said.

“How is that biologically possible?” Akashi questioned in puzzlement.

Furihata chuckled. “It’s a metaphor, Akashi.”

“I know that, but in that universe of ' _WHO_ ', his heart grew like, literally?” 

“As illustrated, yes.” Furihata chuckled and opened the page of the book, which they have bought from the book store.

“I see,” Akashi nodded then turned to Furihata.

“So when you said I was more like the Grinch—“

“I did not say that, I said story wise— I corrected my phrasing.”

“Are you saying my heart was small?” Akashi asked, ignoring Furihata’s explanation. 

“What? No—“ Furihata stuttered and shook his head frantically. Akashi laughed at the sight.

“I meant in a story where you have someone, like Cindy who came and stayed and believed in the Grinch despite his perception of Christmas. I mean the Grinch wasn’t selfish, really, unlike Mr.Scrooge. Grinch was misunderstood and just turned the way he is because people didn’t understand him with an open heart. But Cindy did, and the whole of Whoville gathered with her and showed him that they were more than just ordinary citizens, and Grinch just needed to see that the whole world, was more than anything he’d thought he knew.” 

“So you’re saying, that Kuroko was the Cindy?” 

Furihata chuckled and nodded. “Kuroko and the others. They believed in you, Akashi-kun. The real you.” 

Akashi smiled with Furihata. He gave him a very warm feeling, almost familiar. Warm by the fireplace, with his mother smiling down at him after a story. That’s it, that was how it felt like at this moment.

“Akashi, are you okay?” Furihata asked, brows knitted in concern.

“You look really flushed.” Furihata said and took off one glove and brought his hand up to touch Akashi’s cheek which was suddenly growing much warmer. 

Furihata then realise how soft and warm the cheek in his hand was. He didn’t quite realise what he was doing until later, it was an instinct reflex to care for those around him. 

Noticing how Akashi’s eyes were burning into his. He averted his gaze else where, and the sight of Kagami and Kuroko strolling hand in hand came to sight. He smiled.

“Kagami, Kuroko!” He called, now waving his hand that has left Akashi’s cheek.

With Furihata being distracted, Akashi took the opportunity to face plant on the mushy snow, burying his burning onto the cold fluffy ice.

Kagami and Kuroko waved as they approached. 

“Ah Furihata, so this was your plans huh?” Kagami teased once he was standing in front of the brunette who blushed and stuttered a yes.

While Kagami and Furihata were chatting up, Kuroko approached Akashi who was laying face flat on the snowy ground.

Akashi heard the crunches of the snow that stopped in front of him.

“Akashi-kun” Kuroko called.

Akashi didn’t really respond, only shifting his face slightly, probably burying it further. 

“Is it safe to assume that you have given him the Christmas c—“ 

“No.” Akashi said as soon as he lifted his head up from the snow.

Kuroko tilt his head.

“Akashi-kun,” 

Akashi recognise the face all too well. Kuroko has very good intentions, but has a bad habit of butting into people’s lives, necessary or not. 

“Don’t say anything to him, okay?” Akashi said and Kuroko nodded.

“Hmm... you’re really flushed”

“I know that” Akashi glared sharply and Kuroko chuckled. It was an amusing sight of Akashi that the others and he as well has never get to witness. 

“Akashi-kun, could it be perhaps you took him out on a date to reassure your feelings towards him?” Kuroko inquired. 

“Yes. That is the case.” Akashi responded softly.

“Hmm.” Kuroko nodded knowingly.

“So this is how Akashi-kun is like when he is in love” 

“I did not say that” Akashi retorted, feeling himself burning again. Kuroko tilt his head questionably.

“We’re not meant for each other, being friends is the best thing for us. There’s no way we can be lovers.” Akashi continued.

“And...?” Kuroko waited. Akashi was silent for a moment, staring up at Furihata’s back who was laughing along with Kagami, indulge in their conversation.

“I think...” Akashi swallowed the lump in his throat. Feeling his heart beating like a melodious beat drum. 

“I’m falling for him...” Akashi whispered finally.

He had refuse to believe that it could be so, that there was no way he was in love with him. 

Though he had never been confident about for these two years. But he couldn’t hide it anymore. He couldn’t do anything as Furihata was always on his mind, seeing this it must be.

Akashi was falling for him even though he was unaware. Furihata’s presence had delved deeply into his heart.

 

❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 3rd day of Christmas..... I'm sorry. ;n; Ugh I hate how because it's the end of 25th and suddenly, it isn't so christmassy anymore >n>
> 
> the malls here are already preparing for the Lunar new year... seriously >n> despicable! It's called a Twelvetide for a reason!

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* *cough*
> 
> You finished reading? Yes? No? 
> 
> I'm gonna hide now.


End file.
